Saudade
by Gene Russell
Summary: Diecisiete meses de añoranza, incomprensión, nostalgia y recuerdos; después de la tormenta llega la calma.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Saudade: etimológicamente proviene del antiguo portugués, no tiene una traducción como tal, pero significaría extrañar muchísimo.

* * *

 **Saudade**

 _«Hoy me levanté temprano como un día entre semana,  
me dispuse a ir a la rutina que cada día me mata.  
Entre suciedad y porquería de la marcha de anoche,  
camino sin parar repasando los asuntos que me importen»_

Desde aquel día, aquel momento. Ese instante que te miré por última vez, tus últimas palabras. El recuerdo de tu mirada... nunca pensé que te añoraría tanto, tus locuras, tus juegos infantiles, tu manera de fastidiarme, tu manera de hacerme sentir tan bien, sacarme de cualquier depresión y hacerme volver al ruedo. Tus golpes, todo. A ti Kuchiki Rukia.

Voy sin ánimo alguno, cayendo en lo patético . Nadie puede hacerme sentir mejor, nadie puede entenderme, Se suponía que yo quise esto alguna vez, una vida en la que no veo almas, me he equivocado porque ahora es mi anhelo. Y mientras mi vida avanza, quiero proteger nuevamente, quiero recuperar mi poder, y sobre todo; volverte a ver.

Nuevas personas, nuevo poder, albergo la esperanza de recuperar lo que he perdido. Siento dudas, siento rabia, me siento perdido.

Sé que mis amigos y mi familia saben cómo me siento; pero no siente cuán profundo es el dolor y el anhelo. Hay breves momentos en que me distraigo de ese dolor, incluso me siento esperanzado con mi nuevo poder, pero no pleno. Jamás logra llenar el vacío.

Los pocos momentos en que me siento en paz o feliz es cuando viajo al pasado y te encuentro entre mis recuerdos, cómo olvidarme de la primera vez que te vi. Nunca, jamás podría hacerlo, y tampoco quiero. Es algo con lo que tendrán que luchar y matarme para poder arrebatármelo. Sonrío al recordar tus patéticos dibujos. Aggg ¡Cómo los odio! Pero la verdad es que justo ahora daría todo por tenerte delante de mí haciéndolos. Sé que mi familia también te extraña, desde que entraste en mi vida y mezclaste nuestros mundo le diste una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados a todo, nada es lo mismo cuando tú no estás, nada.

« _Pero sé que cuando vuelva estarás, que sin ti nada es igual  
y que juntos iremos a donde nos guste estar_ _»_ _ **  
**_

Recuerdo claramente todas la veces que tu voz logró calmarme, mi agonía, mis miedos, mis angustias, siempre eres tú la que estás ahí. Incluso cuando no estás aquí; porque sé que fue tu voz lo que escuché, sé que no lo imaginé, ese instante, ese efímero momento en que tu cálida voz salió de mi placa, quise congelar en tiempo y mantenerme unido a ti, escucharte. Pero no pude... y para aplacar el dolor vuelvo a buscar tu rostro y tu voz en mis recuerdos.

Justo ahora te necesito tanto, te necesito para que me golpees y luego me hagas entrar en razón, que me digas algo no para consolarme no, tú haces más que éso, tú te la juegas por mí; me hablas claro, con la verdad aunque duela cierta parte, porque luego pones a mi alcance la solución. No sé cómo lo haces, pero sé que eres la única con el valor de hacerlo.

Me carcajeo, cierro los ojos y saboreo el dulce recuerdo: cuando por primera vez tomaste un jugo. Estabas tan fascinada, parecías una niña pequeña. Bueno sólo niña porque pequeña ya eres, de alguna manera me sentí feliz, me sentí feliz de ser yo quien te brindaba tus primeros conocimientos en mi mundo, era como un intercambio.

Me gustaría darte las gracias, sé que es muy poco, pero me encantaría poder hacerlo, por aquel momento; cuando me dejaste luchar solo, te pedí que no interfirieras en mi lucha contra Gran Fisher y sé que no fue fácil para ti, pensabas que podía morir, pero confiaste en mí otra vez. No sabes cuánto significa para mí ése momento, y luego cuando me calmaste... un noble sentimiento se propagó por mi corazón, tan cálido, me sentía en paz.

Sé que soy fuerte lo sé, lo sé gracias a ti, también sé que tengo debilidades, temores.

Me siento tan desesperado; ésta maldita lluvia me está matando, y peor aún cuando llueve sobre mojado. Estoy cernido en la oscuridad, hermético. Y necesito una luz que me guíe para salir; necesito un claro de luna. A ti.

 _«_ _Los instantes se me convierten en interminables días,  
sólo el brillo de los rayos del sol en la ventana me animan.  
En un intento de evadirme del calvario al que asisto  
esbozo flores que se proyectan hasta más del infinito_ _»_

Es un vaivén de emociones la que fluyen en mis venas, los días pasan y pasan, y los únicos cambios que veo en mí son corporales; mi altura, mi cabello... y mi alma aún sigue perdida en esa oscuridad.

El frío de la lluvia me ha calado hasta los huesos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿En quién dedo confiar? ¿Soy estúpido o cobarde? Por ahora no puedo hallar la respuesta.

Una máscara, sí una máscara es lo que estoy utilizando, y noto cuanto se a adherido a mí.

 _«_ _Si tienes miedo a perder, hazte mas fuerte. Si tienes miedo a no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos, hazte mas fuerte y ¡júrales que los protegerás!_ _»_ _._

Oigo eso, cómo olvidarlo.

 _«Pero sé que cuando vuelva estarás, que sin ti nada es igual  
y que juntos iremos a donde nos guste estar._

 _Aguardo el momento en que vea tus ojos brillar como gemas  
y que entonces no importe todo lo que nos rodea.»_

Me duele el pecho cuando se me vienen esos horribles momentos en que pensé que podías morir: la primera vez que te alejaron de mí, sentí un miedo tan profundo, y en las batallas, todas esas veces que creí perderte, temí tanto... y aunque sé que estás lejos tengo la esperanza que alguna vez podré verte porque estás viva.

* * *

El amargo sabor del engaño se esparce rápidamente en mí, duele como un montón de espinas clavándose en mi corazón. No puedo permanecer levantado por más tiempo y me derrumbo, todo lo que había vuelto a crecer se desmorona en pocos segundos, y con ello se va mi fortaleza. Lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, por rabia, por frustración, por no poder hacer nada.

 _«Pero sé que cuando vuelva estarás, que sin ti nada es igual  
y que juntos iremos a donde nos guste estar»_

Grito como un tonto para que me devuelvan lo que me ha sido arrebatado, una espada me atraviesa, pronto me vuelvo para encontrar caras familiares y al instante pienso en traición. Empieza a formarse una silueta, poco a poco, estoy en shock, eres tú, has vuelto.

 _«Aguardo el momento en que vea tus ojos brillar como gemas  
y que entonces no importe todo lo que nos rodea»_

La lluvia se detiene, todo este tiempo con ésa tempestad a flote, imparable, y sólo con tú aparición logra desvanecerse fácil y rápidamente. Tu sonrisa es hermosa; al instante una ráfaga de poder se esparce por todo mi ser, mis poderes han vuelto, y con ello mis ganas de todo.

Despierto del mundo monocromático donde había estado sumergido, todo se vuelve a color. Y te admiro, poco a poco noto tus cambios; hermosa.

 _«_ _Y que entonces no importe todo lo que nos rodea._ _»_

Se va la subversión dando cabida a lo que sé que es fortaleza. Tú y yo siempre luchando contra el destino, y aquí estamos nuevamente juntos, ése lazo que nos une, ése que jamás podrá desvanecerse.

Dentro de mí te doy las gracias; por volver, por traer contigo todo lo que se había ido, sobre todo por no abandonarme.

 _«Y que entonces no importe todo lo que nos rodea.»_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

En fin, saudade define sorprendentemente, cómo se sintió Ichigo durante esos 17 meses, joder es que fue un infierno, tanto para él como para mí.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.


End file.
